


Casual Affair

by americanocoffee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spy!AU, people killing people dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanocoffee/pseuds/americanocoffee
Summary: Jaehyun wanted truth. Yuta was just happened to be one.





	1. Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been rotten in my computer and now i decided to finish it. asdfksfd. i wrote this four years ago. it was actually a namsong fic. maybe you ever encountered this fic somewhere and somehow in aff, but i changed the pairing to yujae because my head is filled with them now and the characters in this fic fit them well (or so i think sksksk) and i think this won't be more than 10 chapters,so rest assured! i hope you enjoy reading! uwu. and p.s i hope you don't mind those grammar errors or spellings since english is not my mother tongue. ehe.
> 
> also i put a song in every chapter, you can listen to them as you read!

_[“Break involuntary ties a secret so the spies could never find us out. Stay for as long as you have time so the mess that we’ll become leaves something to talk about.”](https://open.spotify.com/track/2zkXavDV9dw8uR0pfhsBt2) _

 

The first time Jaehyun saw Yuta was in the middle of summer at Johnny’s pool party in his own hotel. Johnny was the one and only his trustable friend, but Johnny got everyone for that. No one, in this city called Seoul, didn’t know who Seo Johnny was. The great heir of SEO cooperation under the biggest mafia circle in South Korea that they called Company.

 

Jaehyun was bad at making friends compare to Johnny. But it wasn’t because he didn’t like a companion, he preferred to be alone all the time. It wasn’t like he didn’t like to talk, he just didn’t want to waste the time by talking. He preferred to keep his thought only for himself.

 

Johnny ever said that Jaehyun was the most dangerous man, but everyone in the company liked him. His way of thinking was different from any other else. That was why when he had met Johnny with his lunacy at the Company fot the first time in a very crucial moment, he had thought to himself that he finally found a friend.

 

Johnny was the only one who didn’t care about his cold personality and annoying side. All that mattered was that he always respected Jaehyun’s own personal time. But the most interesting thing about Johnny, he was also an ill psychotic who matched well with him.

 

Seo Johnny and Jung Jaehyun were the most dangerous men, but everyone likes preferred Johnny more – _of course_.

 

That was why Jaehyun didn’t reject him when his only friend invited him to his party. But he kind of regretted it now. He didn’t expect that Johnny’s friends were this much. This was a pool of people party, not a pool party with people in it.

 

He was about to leave the place when suddenly Johnny came to him out of nowhere and bumped his chest forcefully like he was challenging him for a fight, “where do you think you’re going, man?”

 

Jaehyun only frowned deeply and Johnny knows that he was mad and bored.

 

Johnny gave him a knowing smile and led him to the bar not far from the pool and sat him on one of the stools, “Just stay here and have fun.”

 

“What am I supposed to do here?” the frown hasn’t left his forehead.

 

Johnny sighed, “It is more like _how_ can I make a conversation here?” he called a bartender and ordered Gin and Tonic, “you know, people who come here, I don’t know them all. It’s like, uh, how should I put this? People I know bring another people they know? Something like that? So just stay here, drink, play, whatever you want. I promise later we’ll have your own way party.”

 

He smirked and shoo-ed Johnny away. He obviously knew what his own way party was.

 

After Johnny waved at him, the Gin and Tonic that he ordered was in front of Jaehyun now and he took a sip of it. He turned the chair around to observe all people there. He liked to play with his own mind. A psychology diploma he had made him feel like a lunatic. He liked it when he learned before he got into a fight. Sometimes the fear in their eyes was what made him enjoy to mess them up.

 

It wasn’t because his work that he got into a lot of fight. It was just his instinct. The more he beat, the more he got satisfied. Johnny said he was like that too.

 

He was about to turned his head around until a dark blond haired man suddenly got his attention.

 

The man came out from the pool like he was owning every drop of water. He only had his dark blue swimwear with him, painting his pale skin with it.

 

It felt like the world ran in slow motion for Jaehyun right now. He observed every single thing that man had now, from the way he bit his lip a little bit too sensual, his hand tracing his unique piercing, until the way water dropped slowly on his naked white skin.

 

He took a big sip of his – Johnny’s – Gin and Tonic and observes the man a little bit longer. He stared at his sharp nose and every breath that he took, his attractive eyes that were currently looking at him now, his lips that turned into devilish smile and his long and smooth legs as he walked towards him, too slowly for his liking.

 

Though he realized that the young man knew he was looking at him, he never turned his eyes away from his intimidated stare. _Interesting_.

 

Now he saw the man taking a seat beside him and ordered a glass of Cider before he spoke, “having fun?”

 

He turned his gaze towards the pool instead now and flashed a little smirk on his face, “Nah.”

 

His Cider came a little bit too fast. Jaehyun saw from the edge of his eyes that the man turned his seat to face his side view. He leaned his head on his hand that his elbow propped on the bar table, “no fun?”

 

Jaehyun’s gaze was still on the pool of humans and his smirk never left his lips. The question wasn’t worth an answer, because he knew that the man knew every answer he needed. He knew that the man just wanted to make a conversation with him. _Flirt_ with him – if he really wanted him.

 

The man took a sip of his Cider, “You with your suit jacket… I wonder what it feels like,” he traced his finger on the jacket slowly, “to take this off of you.”

 

It was Jaehyun’s turn to take a sip of his drink. He didn’t flinch even a bit from those words, but somehow it made him imagining things he has missed.

 

The man chuckled beautifully then stood up with his drink on his hand, “It’s Yuta, if you’re looking for a name who you want to scream tonight.”

 

Yuta’s words got his attention, his eyes now staring at Yuta’s back and the water that was still on his skin when he left his seat, “Jaehyun,” he said and Yuta turned his head, looking at him with his eyebrows raised, “if you’re looking for a man who you want to scream right now.”

 

Yuta just smirked.

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun pressed Yuta against the hotel room’s door and ran his mouth and tongue on his neck. His fingers caressed Yuta’s hair softly before he pulled it a bit until he heard the moan that he has been waiting for. He felt Yuta’s hand on his back pocket and grabbed his ass hard until his hard crotch met the smaller one’s.

 

This was the time where Jaehyun gave no mercy towards his partner. He couldn’t let the other took his dominant role so easily. He started to take both of Yuta’s hand and pinned them above his head.

 

“A king, I see.” Yuta said sensually between his breathes. Jaehyun looked at him intensely, “wife me up and I shall be your queen, your highness.”

 

Jaehyun groaned at the words, “You talk too much,” He starts to rubs their groins together.

 

“Oh, you’ll be surprised,” Yuta challenged Jaehyun and that made the latter smirked a little bit too excited.

 

“Well, surprise me, Yuta.” He stared at how Yuta bit his lip at his words and that was what made him jump from the edge.

 

Without realizing it, he turned Yuta around until he faced the wall. He got rid of Yuta’s annoying swimwear until he was fully naked in front of him. He ran his fingers on his ass and felt how smooth it was before he got on his knees and pulled Yuta’s ass towards his face.

 

He kissed those two round cheeks wet until Yuta gave up all too willingly until he was bent over. He wiggled his ass a bit, “you’re too hungry, aren’t you, Sir?” he sounded hoarse with all attention he got.

 

Jaehyun smirked again and started to eat every part of Yuta’s backside has. _He knew._

 

Yuta’s moan got louder each time Jaehyun made a sound and that made Jaehyun go even bolder and wilder than before. “I wish… you could tie me up right now.”

 

Jaehyun stopped his ministration, getting more turned on that he already did. He stood up straightaway and rubbed his clothed erection on Yuta’s ass while biting his ear, “I wish you could turn around and do what you have to do right now.”

 

Without being asked twice, Yuta turned around and finally got to take his suit jacket off. He saw Yuta’s hands ran on his still clothed chest and appreciated his pale built body.

 

“What are you waiting for?”

 

Yuta looked at him longingly like he finally found what he has been looking for. He took a deep breath before whispering breathlessly, “this,” Then a sudden attack on Jaehyun’s lips happened.

 

Jaehyun was taken aback from half a second, but It was also him who deepened the kiss. He played using his tongue against the other's. He honestly never did a kiss and fuck with anyone before, but this time he couldn't care less about it. Yuta’s lips were just as soft as he imagined it would be, but his tongue fought wilder in his own mouth and he found it hot. Hotter than every girl and boy he had ever fucked. He was sure will remember this one.

 

Jaehyun’s mind was running wildly until he didn’t realize he was now on the bed with Yuta hovered above him, “Jung Jaehyun, you don’t know how sexy you are to me right now with that deep voice and this body,” Yuta speaks breathlessly, caressing his cheeks to his neck in a seductive manner, “I might just come by observing this picturesque creature in front of me.”

 

Yuta lifted Jaehyun’s shirt until it revealed his perfect chest and ran his fingers on his tattoo like he was reading every letter it had. The feeling of Yuta’s fingers slide down to where his crotch was got him on fire. He grabbed Yuta’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, “if you don’t start now, Yuta, I might just fuck you raw on this sheet until you beg me to stop.”

 

A couple of second silence filled the room. The only they could hear was their own hard breath until Yuta broke it, whispering between his breathes, “Make me.”

 

Jaehyun roughly flipped them over until he was the one on top. He spread Yuta’s legs wide and started to strip himself.

 

Yuta who saw that sucked his own fingers on his mouth then ran his tongue on his lips, “if I could, I would’ve just brought you to my room and lock you up inside. Naked.”

 

Jaehyun noticed that Yuta was playing with his pink hole while looking at him lustfully. Suddenly the beast in him came out and this was the time where his partner should’ve run away. Without he realized it, he already choked Yuta until he was out of breath as he whispered between his heavy breathes, “If you can’t bear it, you have to run away as fast as possible now.”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Yuta’s two words made him release his grip on Yuta’s neck and started to spit on his own erection. He flipped Yuta around and lifted only his ass up until he was only on his head and knees.

 

The penetration into Yuta felt like eternity and Yuta’s moan just got him even harder. He started to pull away when he already filled Yuta’s beautiful hole and slammed back as hard as he felt his erection right now.

 

“Harder, Sir. Faster. I know you can do much more than this,” Yuta’s never ending dirty talk between his shallow breathes made him smirk and sweat a lot.

 

He found out just now why Yuta rejected him so damn confident when he told him to shut up. Now the harder he went, the wilder Yuta got. He stopped his thrust and grabbed the headboard tightly, “hold your breath, Yuta.”

 

The bed started shaking as he pounded even harder into him. Listening at the way he moaned, he doubted that Yuta never got even more than this. Yuta enjoyed his cock inside him too much.

 

Jaehyun couldn’t hold it anymore and without any warning he flipped Yuta around again. He started to stroke his own erection in front of Yuta’s face until he came. He saw Yuta opened his mouth and swallow every little bit of his cum like a whore he was.

 

He felt his knees weaken then plopped his body beside Yuta. To his surprise, he saw Yuta’s hand was still around his own cock, white liquids dripping out from it. He must be coming at the same time as him. He closed his eyes and controlled himself from getting hard again.

 

Silence filled the room. Only their own breath they could hear and a vibrate phone…

 

Phone.

 

Jaehyun sat up straightaway and grabbed his phone in the pocket of his suit jacket that was lying on the floor. He answered the call without any hello. Johnny’s voice on the other side seemed like a madman. He took a glance at Yuta who was still looking at him like he wanted to get fucked all day.

 

“I’m still around the pool,” Jaehyun said lifelessly.

 

“ _I’m now around the pool and I can’t find you anywhere. Where the hell are you exactly?_ ”

 

Jaehyun let out a deep sigh, “I’ll be there,” before he hung the phone up.

 

“Leave already, Mr. Jung?”

 

He heard Yuta’s disappointed voice behind him as he got dressed. He didn’t answer and just walked away straight to the door.

 

“We’ll see each other often, sir.”

 

Jaehyun stopped on his own track then turned around only to see Yuta’s devilish smile. He wanted to ask why, but he held it back. He gave the other a smirk in return and got out from this room as fast as possible.

 

Yuta was a hell and if he really would see him again, he could willingly give him fire to make it even hotter.

 

 

 

 

“The party has ended,” Johnny said as Jaehyun came closer to him.

 

He knew even though Johnny didn’t say it. The clothes that Johnny wore now were definitely for a war against the world. His leather jacket was the main point. But it was weird to end the party at four in the evening. Johnny always threw a summer party until the end of the day, even the day after.

 

“Say, we actually have an order,” Johnny said as they walked towards the parking area of the hotel.

 

Jaehyun looked at Johnny and his pupils dilated in excitement.

 

Johnny shook his head, “I know. But the place is far away from here. Well, it’s not literally far, but our next mission is always everywhere,”

 

That’s not a big deal actually. Jung Jaehyun never gave away an order even if it was in another world and Johnny sure knew about it, so it kind of annoyed him when he said those words.

 

Jaehyun’s black [Chevrolet K3500](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiynvrb1tjfAhXJu48KHSRdBsUQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.autoblog.com%2Fbuy%2F2000-Chevrolet-K3500%2Fspecs%2F&psig=AOvVaw37JFAW_l57T4W-JUqOXM4E&ust=1546847651505089) was in front of them now. Johnny saw Jaehyun entered the passenger seat after he threw the key to him without saying anything, “Alright, your highness.”

 

Johnny got in the car and started the engine as Jaehyun was deep in his thought.

 

Your highness, _he said_.

 

He couldn’t help but to think about the man who was with him before. It wasn’t that because he had interest in that man, but the last words he had said were still running wildly on his mind. Why would he see him again? Was he another agent at the company?

 

“Say, do you happen to know who Yuta is?” He decided to ask Johnny in case he knew that name. _Johnny knows everyone, right?_

 

Johnny who was still focused on driving suddenly pushed the break and made them jolt. Jaehyun looked at how Johnny looking at him amazed.

 

“What? You know him?”

 

Johnny chuckled a bit then started driving again, “It’s just you barely even talk in the car, now you start a conversation, that is just a… wow.”

 

“So, you don’t know him?” Jaehyun ignored the words Johnny said and looked back at the window.

 

“…Japanese?” He knew there was hesitation in Johnny’s voice and that didn’t feel right.

 

 “Guess so.” Jaehyun paused for a moment. “He spoke Korean well though.”

 

Since it was almost dark Jaehyun could see what kind of face Johnny made from the reflection on the window. It was the kind of expression he used to wear when they were having a deep conversation about their missions. The dark aura suddenly he could feel around Johnny, “Where did you meet him?”

 

Jaehyun suddenly took interest in Johnny’s behavior. He gave him a once-over. The face that he wore right now was the kind of face that he liked the most. It felt like the monster in him would come out. He looked at Johnny’s eyes that didn’t blink but still focused on the road.

 

“Can you fucking stop observing my face and answer me?”

 

Johnny’s serious voice definitely would make everyone tremble but not for Jaehyun. He looked back at the window and answered still with his still flat voice, “At the pool.”

 

A second sudden break made Jaehyun decide to give his full attention to Johnny. He saw Johnny punch the wheel hard, “Shit, Jaehyun. Why did you just tell me this now?”

 

“Why should I tell you earlier?” He didn’t get any answer, but Johnny started to make a U-turn. _He was coming back to the hotel_ , “Why?”

 

He expected Johnny’s answer wouldn’t sway him this much, but it was beyond his expectation, “Yuta is our next misson.”


	2. The Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun learned this kind of horror yet true thing again. No one seemed perfect or even close to one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaack! thank you for the kudos and the comments you guys gave! i was worried that it wouldn't get any interest from everyone because (1) rare and underrated ship hashksdhs (2) chaptered fic skskkks. but once again, thank you! i hope you enjoyed this second chapter as well!
> 
> p.s sshh. the truth is finally revealed??

_[“Don't look down. Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you. Don't look down, you'll fall down. You'll become their sacrifice.”](https://open.spotify.com/track/0Eh20QK5RYxRUN2gtSkkpC) _

 

Yuta stared at his reflection in the mirror while playing with his own hair. He couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of the man named Jung Jaehyun who had just played with him five minutes ago. A piece of an ID card was still on the floor and that made him feel satisfied even more. How could he forget that dangerous man’s name? If he hadn’t put his hand in that man’s back pocket and took the hard paper there, he wouldn’t have known who he was going to put his deal onto.

 

“Jung Jaehyun, The Company’s current best psychotic sleuth forgets his own ID,”

 

He started to pick his handbag inside the hotel’s room wardrobe then took a brown long hair wig and a red dress inside. Woman’s make-up was no longer a burden to him and for today he picked the rouge color for his lips.

 

After all the preparation done, he checked himself for the last time on the mirror. Jung Jaehyun’s card ID was on his hand, “See me soon, Mr. Jung.”

 

 

 

 

“So, who is exactly this Yuta?” Jaehyun asked Johnny as they arrived back to the hotel.

 

“Ryu! Have you seen this man went out of here?” Johnny had a habit to always call people with only their last name. He asked a security guard around there by holding out his phone that Jaehyun was sure there was Yuta’s face there and for the first time in forever Jung Jaehyun felt like he has been neglected by Seo Johnny.

 

He saw the security guard frowned, trying to look closer at the picture for a long time, “No, Sir. I’ve been here since morning and no one who looks like that came into my view.”

 

Johnny smiled at him then started driving to the parking lot, “Yuta is a dangerous man, like you, Jung.”

 

They got out from the car as soon after Johnny parked it and for sure Jaehyun saw Johnny loaded his gun before they entered the hotel lobby, “Like me?”

 

For the second time Johnny didn’t answer his question, as if he was really focused on catching this Yuta guy. They walked to the receptionist there and found a girl who was bowing so deep when she saw Johnny.

 

Johnny was the one who hired every worker at the hotel and they were actually part of The Company’s agents. If everyone who came here looked deeper, they wouldn’t even want to visit this hotel ever again.

 

“Lee, have you ever seen him?” Johnny asked the same question and showed her the same picture on his phone.

 

That girl hesitated for a while, “I saw him once at the beginning of the party and twice when he went to one of the hotel rooms before with Mr. Jung. I think he’s still in the room.”

 

He felt Johnny gave him a once-over before saying thank you to the girl and they walked towards the elevator, “So, what did I find here?”

 

They entered the elevator and Jaehyun pressed the 24th floor, “You haven’t answered my question earlier.”

 

“Na Yuta,” he hears Johnny sighs, “a hustler,”

 

“And you just said I’m a hustler then?”

 

Johnny gave him a lazy look, “There are so many differences between hustler and dangerous man, ok? Na Yuta is just too good to be both.”

 

Jaehyun nods, tells him to go on.

 

“He killed every man who he had fucked or fucked him. The Company calls him as a sex hustler. Take the money after he got the pleasure, or so nice people say, and bang, he fucking killed them without any trace.”

 

_Another lunatic case,_ Jaehyun thought. How could he not know about this one? Was he putting his guard down too much? Questions filled up his thoughts. These pieces of puzzle he received seemed like they didn’t match each other.

 

“No one could ever find him until he made a mistake two months ago,” Johnny paused a little bit longer than usual until they reach the long awaited 24th floor.

 

They got out of the elevator and Jaehyun took his gun out, following what Johnny ordered. When they finally got in front of the door where Jaehyun and Yuta were before, Johnny opened it slowly. The door wasn’t locked and they found no one inside.

 

The room still smelled like sex. The crumpled white sheets were still in his view, seemed like it hasn’t been cleaned up yet. They got the conclusion that Yuta was here minutes ago. But what surprised him the most was the lipstick on the bed and Johnny groans and kicks the bed side when he saw it, “Shit! I fucking forgot he’s too good at disguising!”

 

Jaehyun took the lipstick in his hand and frowns. If he was right, Johnny said that Yuta never left any trace, but why now?

 

He took a seat on the sofa and looked at Johnny who was sitting on the bed with his face full of frustration, “Say, what kind of mistake did he make?”

 

Johnny sighed for the nth time today. Jaehyun thought that this Yuta was really no joke for Johnny, “he’s the one who killed our boss, Song.”

 

The Boss? Jaehyun widened his eyes and came to a realization. That was why Johnny was so greedy to catch this hustler.

 

“Na Yuta didn’t know the kinky of the Boss. He always took a picture before he fucked unknown prostitutes so he could get off later with only their pictures. He even edited them so the pictures had those prostitutes’ names and moaned them out loud,” Johnny laughs bitterly, “I don’t know to whom I must call a genius or an idiot. That Yuta who didn’t realize or my father who maybe even he himself didn’t know that was the last picture on his phone and I’m too smart to even remember the kinky of my own father.”

 

That was a little bit unbelievable. As he had already known, the Boss was the nicest and wisest person on earth that he respected the most after his parents. Well, he learned this kind of horror yet true thing again, no one seemed perfect or even close to one.

 

“How?” Jaehyun asked after a long silence.

 

“No matter how you call it weird, but I was glad he showed me how to play with prostitute long time ago. I already investigated every trace of Na Yuta had left since a month ago, but I kept it secret from anyone including you and I apparently regret it now,” Johnny runs his fingers on his own hair, “that was a once-in-a-lifetime chance if my workers knew, he would already be surrounded in this fucking hotel. Maybe even better, if you knew who he is, you could just stab him when you fucked him.”

 

Jaehyun wanted to feel apologetic towards him, but he had no fault.

 

“Say, Jung. How could you get him into this bed?”

 

Jaehyun ignored the question, “How could you get this kind of order?” The Company never gave the chance to those who wanted to investigate the case of their own family, including his. Because they said mission with emotions wouldn’t end up good no matter how successful it would be.

 

Johnny looked at Jaehyun, “I honestly didn’t get it,” the sudden change in his gaze was what made Jaehyun come to understand even better, “I made it myself.”

 

Jaehyun smirked. Being a two years comrade and spend the most of his time with Johnny made him almost forget that Johnny was the Boss now.

 

“Let’s get out of here and see the records of CCTVs. He wouldn’t be too far away from here.” Johnny ran out of the room, leaving Jaehyun behind.

 

Suddenly the sofa felt like a wadding of blood and he swam on it. He really loved it when Johnny reached his lunacy’s mind, because he would always be a part of it.

 

He stood up and looked at his reflection on the mirror. His eyes drew to something written on it. When he got closer, he looked at the lipstick that was still on his hand and opens the lid. He rolled it outside slowly and took a glance at the words on the mirror again.

 

_See me soon, Mr. Detective and I shall be your queen on the red horse when the sun rises lower in the lungs of your peak tonight._

 

He smirked again, “See you soon.”

 

 

 

 

“Damn! He knows how to mess up with me!”

 

It was almost 9 in the evening when Johnny looked at the records of CCTVs very carefully. There was no one who looked suspicious there. Well, Johnny got nothing but frustration.

 

But it soon ended when Jung Jaehyun saw a tall figure in front of the elevator who wore a short red dress with sunglasses and pouty red lips that he was sure he ever tasted today. Surprisingly, she – or, Jaehyun was sure she was a he – had something on his hand and intentionally but skillfully looking natural showed that to the camera. He took a look a little bit closer and it hit him. The ID card of his was in Na Yuta’s hand. He frowned at the record then laughed once.

 

“I think Mr. Jung Jaehyun saw something, Sir.” One of the two securities there said to Johnny who was still absorbed in the records of CCTV in the lobby.

 

Without even took his gaze from the monitor, he felt that everyone’s attention in the room was on him right now, “Nope, someone just told me of what I have to do now,” Jaehyun looked at Johnny’s direction and smirked before adding, “alone, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Jung Jaehyun, you don’t even know where he is! This Na Yuta is not a joke for everyone including you.” Jaehyun knew when Johnny called his full name, he was awfully mad.

 

Jaehyun was never been counted as everyone in Johnny’s dictionary, even as human. He knew that Jaehyun was well educated and all. He deserved to have a job at somewhere bigger or even as a CEO. But he didn’t know why Jaehyun had chosen to be here at The Company. Spying spy, catching the bad guy and killing people who were on their way. He never knew Jaehyun’s side story and history. His father had never let him know even once about the past of The Company’s agents to him.

 

“I never doubt you-“

 

“Then let me.” Jaehyun cut his words.

 

Johnny gave him a skeptical look at first. Jaehyun never swayed from Johnny’s every look thought he knew who was the boss here. Johnny nodded his head, “just don’t believe everything he said, Jung.”

 

Jaehyun nodded back. He grabbed his suit jacket on the couch then looked at Johnny before he opened the door, “don’t _try_ to follow me.”

 

The deadly gaze in Jaehyun’s eyes gave Johnny goosebump. He knew from the way Jaehyun emphasized his word, he shouldn’t even _try_ to know where Jaehyun was going. So, he decided that Na Yuta was in his second list of the people he wanted to deal with after Jung Jaehyun.

 

 

 

 

Yuta stared at the night scenery before him. The way the light lit up Seoul city relaxed him somehow. This night, he just realized, the stars haven’t showed up yet. He looked at the watch he wore on his left hand, “10 o’clock.”

 

He shifted his leg so it crossed against the other. He was currently sitting on the hood of his red Audi that he parked almost on the edge of the peak. The ID card was still on his hand that he had read it over and over again. Say, maybe he wouldn’t come. Maybe Jung Jaehyun couldn’t figure out everything he had written. Maybe Jung Jaehyun wasn’t that intelligent–

 

Yuta stopped his own thought and smirked while he was still looking at the night city, “You’re late,” he then turned his head at the man who was still on his black car beside his, “Mr. Jung Jaehyun.”

 

_The black Chevrolet Jaehyun had really suited him_ , Yuta thought, _tough and sexy_.

 

He saw Jaehyun rolling down the window and showed the palm of his hand without even looking at him. He smiled before getting down from his car and leaned down closer with his elbow propped his head up on window’s sill of Jaehyun’s car, “this?”

 

Jaehyun looked at his ID card on Yuta’s hand. He was about to grab it before Yuta pulled his hand away.

 

“Entertain me first,”

 

Jaehyun frowned at him. He hated to deal with this kind of people who made him speak more. He looked straight at the lights from the city and sighed, “ _Red horse_ means you drive something which I decided for someone like you won’t even dare to ride a bike because, oh, you’re still on your dress. _The sun rise_ _lower_ is where you’re supposed to see the sun in the higher place and _lungs of your peak_ is the place where I’m supposed to meet you,”

 

Jaehyun gave Yuta a little of his confident smile lazily, “ _Bukhansan_ mountain, sometimes called the ‘lungs of Seoul’ for the role it plays in helping clear out carbon dioxide. You probably think why could I be here even the peak is much higher than this. Well, there’s no other place that people can get through driving a car but here. Now, the card.”

 

Yuta bit his lower lip and looked at him with full of amusement – which Jaehyun was sure, that was lust. He handed him the card while smiling proudly as if Jaehyun was his, “Your voice and brain are sexy,” He puts his finger under Jaehyun’s chin and moves his head surprisingly easy to look and whispered sensually at him, “I could come by only hearing those words come from your mouth.”

 

Jaehyun smirked and decided to play with him a little bit longer. He leaned closer until their lips almost touch, “it’s your turn to entertain me.”

 

This was the time to see Yuta’s devilish smile faded and without any word Yuta walked to where the door to passenger seat was and hopped in Jaehyun’s car. His red dress that wrapped his body runs up to show more of his milky thigh, but the gaze in his eyes was black as charcoal, “Say, Seo Johnny?”

 

Jaehyun didn’t give an answer. He felt like something big was going to happen when Yuta said his comrade’s name the same way as Johnny did when he said Yuta’s. Hatred.

 

Yuta laughed bitterly, “Everyone will bow to every order Seo Johnny demands,” there was a long bit pause in Yuta’s sentence, “including you.”

 

He frowned, _what was that even supposed to mean?_

 

“The Boss, he is. The Boss, his father was. Who do you think who killed him?” Jaehyun looked straight at Yuta’s eyes, “Me.”

 

Yuta nodded and laughed so hard and Jaehyun’s frown got deeper.

 

“He hates me so much, I think.”

 

“You know him.”

 

“Too well, Mr. Jung Jaehyun.”

 

He gave all of his eyes and ears on Yuta, “entertain me.”

 

Yuta looked at him and smile, “do you ever think why did Seo Johnny just tell you now?”

 

That hit Jaehyun right on the head. The reason that Johnny said was not the only option of why he hid everything about Na Yuta until then. It could be two options. First, to revenge Na Yuta for his father’s dead alone. Second…

 

“He tried so hard for two months to set me up and make fake statements about me. You do know how that worked, right? I ever worked at The Company as a secret agent. No one knows about me but The Boss, his two assistants and unfortunately his one and only son. Maybe because of me who has this kind of hypersexuality, I accepted every job The Boss offered when it came to having sex,”

 

Jaehyun saw his sexy smirk and he knew one more thing about this man. Secret agents were the most dangerous men in The Company. They could even follow a common agent around secretly just to get the information they needed and would just kill them if they got nothing done. But in these two months, Seo Johnny didn’t allow secret agents anymore and made them the common agent like him. Well, Johnny didn’t count Jaehyun as one of them.

 

“There were so many orders to fuck and kill. That’s why there’s no record of me being a killer,” he laughed bitterly, “You don’t know me, Mr. Jung Jaehyun,” suddenly the pause that Yuta used between his words gave him goosebumps that Jaehyun never felt before, “but I do know you.”

 

“How?” The word that just came from his mouth was faster than his brain worked now.

 

“Your parents were intelligent as you, Sir, or I should call them the two assistants of the Boss. He never stopped talking about them. You were really well educated, graduated in psychology major from the best college in States. There’s only me and the Boss who knew who your parents were. You followed their path, became an agent at The Company, be the best one and now you’re here, beside me and still looking at me like I killed everyone.”

 

“How?” Jaehyun asked once again. He suddenly felt threatened by Yuta’s knowledge of his past.

 

“Your parents, Jung Jaehyun, they knew me. They were so good to me even though they knew I was a secret agent. But at the same time, they were under my watch. Those five years you were overseas, so many things had happened. The Boss sensed something bad about them from the way they worked up every night even without any order and Seo Johnny,” Jaehyun felt like Yuta changes the subject, but he was still listening to every word he said, “I used to be his.”

 

This spin of story made his brain on fire he couldn’t think straight, “Seo Johnny was yours and my parents were on the verge of dying. How could you fucking relate those two damn things?”

 

Yuta ignored Jaehyun’s gaze on him, “Seo Johnny wasn’t the best agent. I said it in past tense is not because he is now. But he knew that I worked as a secret agent from his father who loved him so much I thought he could die for his only one son and I was right. We fucked a lot, that’s what I remember. If you think that Seo Johnny is an ill psychotic bastard, you’re totally wrong,” he smirked, “he’s the illest.”

 

Jaehyun pulled his gun out and pointed it at Yuta’s head. Surprisingly, Yuta didn’t flinch even a bit. He was about to pull the trigger, but he held his breath when he heard Yuta’s next words.

 

“He killed your family, Jung Jaehyun.”


	3. Rosarot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This will be the longest journey you ever had.”
> 
> “Make sure it’s complicated enough so I won’t leave you in the middle of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to apologize for posting this update reaaaaaally late. there's no excuse, it's just me. :')

_“[Take me along, as though know where this is going. Send me courage, as if there weren’t any danger here. Full speed ahead, like we’re not spinning in circles. Make all the beautiful lies true.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFzfHysamDQ)_

 

He could hear the sound he had been longing for came to his ears, but he felt wrong. Something inside him screamed that he was doing the wrong thing. The smirk he always wore after the shoot didn’t curve on his lips. The moan that came from the other’s mouth made him dizzy, he wanted to throw up. He felt the bullet came to his chest instead of Yuta’s thigh.

 

The truth finally came to his side, but was this even the truth that he had been seeking for?

 

He punched the steering wheel with all his might then banged his head on it. Seo Johnny who he trusted – had trusted – the most was hiding all these truths? This was just too much. He couldn’t handle the burning feeling inside his chest. He couldn’t even control his own mind now.

 

Without even taking a look at Yuta’s state right now, he started the engine of his car.

 

A confused look drew clearly on Yuta’s face, “where are we going?” he asked between his moan. He was already used to this kind of pain, but still he couldn’t help the pain that started to burn on the skin of his thigh.

 

Jaehyun drove fast, leaving the mountain and Yuta’s car behind, “your ex.”

 

The dark voice and the way he called Johnny’s name now made Yuta’s tremble, “are you dumb? You’re getting us killed!”

 

“I don’t fucking care!” Yuta could feel the frustration and rage in Jaehyun’s tone of speaking. He grabbed his seat tight as Jaehyun drove the car even faster, almost hitting another car on the other side.

 

“Jung Jaehyun, think! Seo Johnny has so many people on his side. Do you think he will just kill us? No!”

 

Jaehyun pulled the car towards the edge of the road then pushed the brake hard until they almost jolted from their seats, “fuck!”

 

He threw the back of his head on the seat and closed his eyes. He couldn’t catch his normal breath. The world seemed spinning endlessly and he hated this. He hated that he didn’t know what to do with this situation. He wasn’t prepared for this kind of truth.

 

“Hey, look at me,” Yuta’s voice brought him back to his sense. He could hear the sound of pain that he was sure the other one couldn’t handle. He didn’t want to Yuta to see him in this state. He felt weak and he doesn’t want to show anyone this side of him, “Jung Jaehyun, look at me!”

 

When he finally shifted his gaze towards Yuta’s eyes, he could feel the tears that swelled up in his eyes, almost running down his cheeks.

 

“Jung Jaehyun, you can tell when someone is lying, right? Look at my eyes. If you can tell that I’m lying, kill me now.” Yuta’s voice sounded soft despite all the pain he held in, but his eyes looked firm, locking Jaehyun’s eyes on.

 

Jaehyun observed everything that young man’s face had now, unlike their first encounter he did it with hope that everything this man before him said was just a lie.

 

But, no. He only saw the way those eyebrows curve into pain, his eyes that were forced to open, the shallow breath he hardly took and the pale lips that didn’t move but silently begged for help.

 

Yuta saw Jaehyun when he was searching for something in the backseat of the car. He closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed that what would come, he could just rest in peace. The truth had already been spilled. Yuta was just hoping that it would turn out good for everyone. Especially for Jung Jaehyun.

 

“Don’t move,” whispered Jaehyun between his heavy breathes.

 

And that was what made him scream louder than ever.

 

 

 

 

Seo Johnny went back and forth in his own room at his own office. His mind got wild after Jaehyun had left. What if he really found Na Yuta? What conversation would they discuss?

 

He threw everything on his table without even realizing it. The breath he took now no longer helped him to live. He hit the table numerous times then kicked it hard until it fell to the innocent ground. Na Yuta’s presence made his world even harder. He was supposed to be in Japan right now or so the last source said. _That wild devilish cat_.

 

Johnny had already kept an eye on Yuta since he disappeared into thin air two years ago. He was the only one who he could blame, but he was also the only one who knew the truth. He couldn’t stand the thought of it spilled into the wrong hands. But Yuta had been silence ever since, so Johnny couldn’t do anything about it. Not until he realized that the secret had easily been hacked.

 

Everything was a mess before he held the party. Johnny was so sure that Yuta was in Japan because the one who had hacked into The Company's server used Japan provider. He didn’t tell Jaehyun in the first place because he wanted to make sure that everything was already in order.

 

But the world told otherwise. Jaehyun had to meet Yuta first and that was already out of Johnny’s hand. Jaehyun wouldn’t listen to him anymore. He should’ve prepared for this kind of situation in the first hand.

 

Feeling nervous, he took out his phone from his leather jacket’s pocket and dialed Jaehyun’s number for the sixth time, “Jung, pick up!”

 

_“You’re annoying,”_

Johnny finally let out a sigh a relief, “where the hell are you?”

 

_“The way home,”_

 

“You’ve…” He hesitated for a moment. He was suddenly afraid if the truth would come too soon, “You’ve met Na Yuta?”

 

There was a long silence on the other side, _“He’s dead.”_

 

_What the hell._ “Were you the one who killed him?”

 

Johnny took it as a _yes_ when there was no answer from Jaehyun.

 

It was so sudden and Johnny couldn’t think but wonder, “why?”

 

_“You said he is a dangerous man. Well, now he was. He’s no longer a threat to you.”_

“No, Jung Jaehyun,” He ran his fingers on his hair in frustration and disbelief, “you know that’s not what I’m talking about.” The tension between the lines was no longer a joke for Johnny. Something had happened between Jaehyun and Yuta and there was no guarantee that he was not a part of it.

 

_“He said,”_ a pause again, _“He said, you killed the Boss, Johnny. You killed my parents.”_

Johnny didn’t move. He couldn’t feel the gravity again. This was just going too far. Na Yuta was a bitch that even his dead couldn’t make him feel relief.

 

_“You killed my sister. You killed everyone who cared about me.”_

“Jung,” he hesitated again for a while, biting his lip, his eyes wavering, “I don’t even know you had a family.”

He could hear Jaehyun’s laughter on the line. It sounded so bitter he almost threw his phone away, _“of course. That fucking bastard.”_

 

“Jung, are you okay?” One thing that Johnny didn’t want to face was when Jung Jaehyun’s mad. He consciously would kill everyone, including him.

 

_“No, I’m far from it. Don’t call me again. I need time to be alone.”_ Jaehyun hung the phone up.

 

Johnny still didn’t move. His phone was still on his ear and the beat of his heart increased.

 

Jung Jaehyun had family and he was the one who killed them? And much worse, Na Yuta was the one who said it to Jaehyun.

 

He grabbed the key to where the files of all The Company’s agents were. He walked towards the bunker under The Company’s ground. He should’ve done it earlier, but his father trusted Jaehyun so much he didn’t have any curiosity about Jaehyun’s story and history. But if he was the one who really had killed them, how did Na Yuta knew? The last time he checked, Yuta was no longer an agent when he had planned _everything_ perfectly.

 

When he was right in front of the door of the bunker, he put the key inside and slowly opened it. He saw brown envelopes everywhere on the big racks. His father had arranged the files neatly and alphabetically, so it was kind of easy looking for Jung Jaehyun’s name.

 

The brown map with Jung Jaehyun’s name and a weird red line on top of it was on his hand now. With heavy breath and weary heart he opened it and read every word there.

 

Johnny frowned so deep until his brain came to a realization.

 

Jung Jaehyun was on the list of the person he would kill now.

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun’s face and soul were dark as charcoal, but he drove like normal people did now, slowly but surely. The blood on his hands glued to the steering wheel. He had no intention to erase it sooner or later.

 

Everything came at once and they hit right on his head over and over again. He couldn’t control what kind of emotions that he felt right now. There were too many wound and pain that he had to handle at the same time. Everything hurt. After all these years he had spent alone investigating the reason of why his family had been killed, he finally saw the light now. But the light was too bright he had to cover his eyes a little bit longer before he got adjusted to it.

 

He was far from it. He was far from adjusting to the truth. He didn’t expect this day to come like this, with blood and pain. He remembered what Yerim had said on the phone before _everything_ happened, _“Mom and Dad said to be careful with the truth. We love you.”_

 

If he had known that was the last time he would hear her trembling voice, he would’ve told her that he loved them too instead of shrugging it off, feeling unaware, and had said nonchalantly _“I’m coming home soon,”_ with a smirk on his face.

 

That was when the next few days he had come home, he could no longer call it home. The room was just a mess. _Everything_ was totally a mess. Blood was still everywhere he could land his eyes to. He had fallen to his knees as soon as he realized that no one was home even when he had called their names on the top of his lungs.

 

He was all alone now. He didn’t have anyone to love anymore. He knew he had to reject every offer six years ago. He shouldn’t have decided that he would leave South Korea to United States just to have that _damn_ diploma. He still wished he could burn that. He still wished he had been here to save everyone from all this mess.

 

That was when Johnny’s father came. He looked like an angel wrapped in the black of his clothes. He was really tall, he remembered. There was a thin hair under his nose, covering his pale skin there. His sharp jaw looked like it could make someone bleed. His eyes were soft but there was a certain feeling that made him look even more intimidating. For the first time Jaehyun shivered at the thought of being killed by this man.

 

He had offered him a hand and told him that the truth would come if he wanted it. Jaehyun just knew that his parents work at The Company that day. But apparently his mom had ever told him about this somewhere in between their not-so-important conversation which had become the key to survive for him. But perhaps Yerim didn’t know about it even when she had taken her last breath.

 

He also met Johnny for the first time at the Company. His father had introduced him as one of the new agents. Johnny had welcomed him with a smile. He had also offered him his hand, like his father had done, and Jaehyun had taken it without any question. Johnny’s hand was warming his heart. He had lost and found another in the same day.

 

Now, he lost and found another again in just a day.

 

He could be on Johnny’s death list now, but he didn’t care. He found the truth now, he had to keep it and save it. _And take revenge_ , whispered his head.

 

A husky voice made him come back to his real life right now. He still didn’t believe it, but he would make sure that no one could steal the truth again. He promised himself he would take every might he had to protect the truth

 

He suddenly felt a cold finger traced his arm lightly. He looked at the weak smile the other flashed at him. The corner of his lips curved into a small smirk as the other whispered in between his shallow breathes, “This will be the longest journey you ever had.”

 

“Make sure it’s complicated enough so I won’t leave you in the middle of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to update regularly! maybe twice or once a week! thank you for reading! xxx.


End file.
